New York City's Heroic Duelist
by HaretaSora
Summary: Naruto is an ordinary teenager who enjoys dueling as a hobby, only for it to become much more important as he steps in to save a girl from some men in black robes chasing her, dropping him into the center of Shadow Games and dark plots. Though, as the theme of his deck, he easily steps into the role of a hero to take down evil. Rated: T potentially M later Naruto x Tea and Ishizu.


**Summary** : Naruto is an ordinary teenager who enjoys dueling as a hobby, only for it to become much more important as he steps in to save a girl from some men in black robes chasing her, dropping him into the center of Shadow Games and dark plots. Though, as the theme of his deck, he easily steps into the role of a hero to take down evil.

Naruto x Tea and Ishizu

 _Challenge by The Sith'ari_

 **New York City's Heroic Duelist**

 **Chapter 1**

Panic ran through Tea Gardner as she ran through an alleyway in New York. 'Of course! Even in America Yugi's troubles follow me!' she complained as she continued to run, briefly looking over her shoulder to see the men in black hooded cloaks still chasing after her.

She kept turning through alleys, hoping to find a way back onto a main street since they had forced her to start down this maze of alleys. She knew this was dangerous given they might corner her somewhere but there was also a chance she could lose them if she confused them well enough.

Though, like most things for her, it didn't work out as she crashed into a rather large man in a cloak and was grabbed by him.

"I got her! We just take her back to boss now right?" he asked, a smirk on his face as his hands were big enough to wrap around her waist completely alongside keeping her arms to her sides as she struggled.

"Yeah that ain't gonna happen!" a new voice yelled out as Tea watched as something slammed into the back of the large man's head, knocking him out as he fell backward to reveal a teen holding a trashcan lid in his hand with a smirk.

The teen was rather handsome, as much as she was embarrassed that was the first thing that came to mind, standing around six feet tall. He had spikey blonde almost golden hair that defied gravity with two spikey bangs framing his face, a pair of sapphire blue eyes that seemed solid and strong as he stared at the man behind her, a fanged grin on his face which showed off the three whisker marks he hand on each cheek.

He wore a simple outfit of a black hooded vest with white fur trim around the hood, a long sleeve orange shirt, and black jeans with a deck holster hanging off his belt with a pair of black sandals to finish it off.

"I knew all that practicing to copy Captain America would pay off" the teen said as he walked over towards her, the lid still in his hand as he stepped onto and over the unconscious man until he was by her side.

"You okay? I saw you running a bit so I chased after you to try and help, my name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way" Naruto said, introducing himself as he looked to her out of the corner of his eye while he focused on the man in front of them.

"I'm Tea, Tea Gardner and yeah, you really saved me there but how are you going to deal with him? There might be others coming this way as well since a few were chasing me" Tea told him, stepping a bit behind the teen as he chuckled.

"Not the first time I've had to fight a crowd, just stay close to me and we can make it out of here safely" he told her, her nodding and getting ready to run and follow him once he starts.

Though, before either could run the area around them was almost instantly covered in a dark purple smoke with the man who had long hair and a goatee gaining a golden eye on his forehead.

"Neither of you will be going anywhere! Once a Shadow Game has been cast those caught can only leave if you defeat me and since you also have a deck on you I'll choose the game as Duel Monsters!" the man said as he attached an odd silver, red, and blue device to his arm and put a deck of cards into it. "My master is after the girl and I refuse to disappoint him!" he yelled before another man tossed another contraption to Naruto, him catching it as he tossed the trashcan lid away.

"So I just have to beat you at Duel Monsters and we can leave?" Naruto asked as he slid the device on his left arm, activating it as he slid his own deck into it before the device shuffled his deck for him. "Seems simple enough" he added, smirking as he stared down the man.

"Duel!" they both said as they drew their five cards.

"I'll go first since you set the game and draw!" Naruto said, drawing a card and looking at the hand he got.

"Starting off I summon Elemental Hero Heat (4* 1600/1200) to the field!" Naruto said as a circle of fire appeared in front of him and a fire themed man burst from it, surprising Naruto as he had seen duels with holograms but he was surprised to see that this thing on his arm could also make them. He though quickly shook it off as he focused on the duel.

"Heat's permanent effect lets him gain 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero monster I control and since Heat is an Elemental Hero his attack is not 1800!" Naruto said, smiling as Heat flared up a bit as he stared ahead of him.

"I'll set down one card face down and end my turn" Naruto said, watching as a large version of a card appeared behind Heat face down.

"You fashion yourself a hero boy? You shouldn't have gotten involved with my master's wishes as you are in for a world of hurt. My name is Deschutes Lew and it will be the last name you ever learn" Deschutes said, a cocky smirk appearing on his face as he drew a card.

"I start by summoning Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (4* 800/2200) in defense mode" he said as a large metal spiked machine appeared beside him and held its spiked forearms out in front of him. "Then I also will set two cards face down and end my turn" he finished as Naruto knew they were most likely something defensive as with that monster it wouldn't be a surprise if they were

"Fine, my turn! I draw!" Naruto said, looking to see what he drew only to smile as he knew he could work with this. "I'll immediately start by activating Mask Change! This card allows me to target one Hero monster I control and send it to the graveyard" he started to explain, motioning to Elemental Hero Heat as its face started to glow before its whole body started to glow and a burst of light exploded out.

"After the monster is sent I can special summon a new kind of hero monster from my Extra Deck of the same element! So come forth! Masked Hero Goka! (6* 2200/1800)" Naruto declared as the light died down to reveal a new monster in Heat's place.

This hero embodied fire with his shoulder plates that spiked out like fire, his mask being red and looking like fire with the kanji for fire on his belt buckle.

"So what? It still isn't enough to destroy my Golem" Deschutes said as Goka clenched his fists before fire enveloped his fists.

"True but Goka gains 100 attack for each Hero in my graveyard, boosting his power to 2300! Now Masked Hero Goka, attack his Golem with Inferno Straight!" Naruto said, Goka becoming fulling enveloped by fire before he burst towards the Golem.

"You are way too green kid! I activate Negate Attack! This trap card instantly stops your attack and ends your battle phase" he said as a cyclone appeared in front of his Golem, Goka's attack striking it before Goka leapt back and stood in front of Naruto.

"That's fine, I got more time to take you down" Naruto said with a smile. "I guess I'll summon Elemental Hero Knospe (3* 600/1000) in defense mode" he added as a small plant with flower buds for hands appeared beside him, her crossing her arms to try and shield herself.

"A little weed isn't going to help you any as I draw and immediately sacrifice my Gear Golem to summon Castle Gate (6* 0/2400) in defense mode" Deschutes said, a massive gate appeared in front of them, its shoulders and head being like castle towers.

"I then activate Brain Control from my hand and by paying 800 life points (Deschutes: 4000 – 3200) I can target one monster you control and take control of it til my end phase" he continued as Goka was snatched by a pair of ghostly limbs to bring over to his side. "But he won't be around long enough to return to you as I activate Castle Gate's effect, by sacrificing one monster that is the same level as it is or below I can deal you damage equal to its attack!" Deschutes declared as the gates of his monster opened to reveal a massive cannon that Goka was loaded into and fired, dealing Naruto 2300 points of damage (Naruto: 4000 – 1700).

As it shot through him Naruto fell to one knee and he coughed hard, feeling his vision grow blurry as the pain was way too realistic to be normal since he was told these monsters were all just holograms.

"You are probably wondering what this pain is? You see in a Shadow Game you feel real physical pain with each attack that deals damage and if you reach zero life points then you die and your soul is taken!" Deschutes explained, making Naruto glare at him as Tea rushed to his side.

"Naruto! Are you okay? I'm so sorry I got you into this…you should have just left me" Tea said slight tears in her eyes as she felt like she was to blame for the pain of the guy who had stepped in to save her.

"Don't be like that, its fine Tea. This pain is worth it as I wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror if I let some shady looking asshole snatch and kidnap a pretty girl, or anyone, in front of me and didn't try and stop them" Naruto said as stood back up, smiling over to her to try and get her to stop worrying. "Just watch, one thing everyone should know is that the hero always wins in the end no matter the struggle they go through and my deck is same!" Naruto said with confidence as he drew his card.

Tea couldn't help but smile softly, her worry lessening as the look in his eyes told her that it wasn't cockiness but that he absolutely confident in his deck which only got her to also find herself believing in him.

"I start by activating Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards!" Naruto said, smiling instantly as he saw the two cards, them being the key to his victory in one way or another. "Next I activate the spell card Rose Bud!" he started as the buds that acted as Knospe's hands started to bloom.

"With it I can make Elemental Hero Knospe bloom and grow before tributing her to special summon her true form from my hand or deck!" Naruto said as Knospe bloomed, sending a cloud of dark purple pollen. "Come forth and bloom in glory! Elemental Hero Poison Rose! (6* 1900/2000)" Naruto declared as an elegant silver haired woman wearing an outfit of leaves appeared in front of him.

"You just keep walking right into my cards! I activate my Forceful Deal face down card, which by destroying all my monsters and taking half my life points (Deschutes: 3200 – 1600) I gain control of your monster" Deschutes revealed as Poison Rose was pulled over to his side of the field, levitating with her arms held straight out with energy binding keeping her in place.

"You'll regret that as I haven't even summoned yet since that was a special summon" Naruto said, smiling as Deschutes realized his over eagerness at jumping to capture Poison Rose. "I activate E – Emergency Call from my hand, allowing me to add one Elemental Hero monster from my deck to my hand" he began, retrieving one monster from his deck as he immediately summoned it. "I'm not wasting any time as I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman (4* 1000/2000) in attack mode" he said as a green skinned man with a right arm and leg made of wood appeared in front of him.

"I then activate the field spell Skyscraper!" Naruto said as large buildings started to pop up all around them in the purple shadowy field they stood in. "You see this field spell, if an Elemental Hero monster is weaker than one of yours when I attack it'll gain 1000 attack points. Now while it is enough to take down Poison Rose it isn't here for Woodsman" he continued, confusing Deschutes as Naruto paid him no mind as he was finishing things now.

"I then activate Mask Change II! It works the same as Mask Change but requires me to discard one card, my last card, to activate it! So Woodsman, become the doorway to allow another hero to arrive! I special summon Masked Hero Dian! (8* 2800/3000)" Naruto said as Woodsman started to glow just like Heat had before as he burst apart in a bright light and a new monster stood in his place.

This monster was stunning, her outfit sliver with heels, a large diamond on her head with diamond spikes coming out of it, and a blue cape and skirt with a spear in her hands.

"Dian will be my success as from great pressure a diamond of a hero is born to win! Now Dian attack Poison Rose with Diamond Piercer!" Naruto declared as Dian burst forward and thrust her spear through Poison Rose's chest, making her explode in a burst of pollen and dealing 900 points of damage (Deschutes: 1600 – 700).

"See! Even she wasn't enough to defeat me! I'll defeat you next turn you brat!" Deschutes said before the shadow of something was casting down on him from below.

"Masked Hero Dian has a very powerful ability Deschutes, you see when she destroys a monster in battle I can special summon one level four or lower Hero monster from my deck. Meet the real reason for my Skyscraper field spell! Elemental Hero Captain Gold! (4* 2100/800" Naruto said as Deschutes and Tea looked up to see a man dressed in a gold outfit with gold horns on his head with a long red cape billowing behind him as he stood on top of one of the skyscrapers while he crossed his arms.

"He has a tricky ability of where he can't be on the field if Skyscraper isn't there and since it is still my battle phase he will end this! Captain Gold! Finish him off with Golden Sky Strike!" Naruto yelled as Captain Gold leapt off the building, flipping a few times in midair before he dropped down, picking up more and more speed as he ignited in a golden aura, a kick ready to strike Deschutes before it hit him directly in the chest and triggering a powerful and bright explosion, dealing a hefty 2100 points of damage (Deschutes: 900 – 0) and finishing the duel.

"N-No! I-I couldn't have lost! My master will have you Tea! He has to so he can get his revenge! I am not the last! Others will come! He will have his revenge!" Deschutes yelled as he wobbled forward before falling down, his eyes going blank and the shadows around them disappeared.

"Sheesh that was…beyond creepy" Naruto said walking over and gently prodding Deschutes' body with his foot only to get a smack on the arm by Tea. "Ow! What was that for?" Naruto asked, rubbing is arm as Tea frowned.

"Don't do that in case he's, you know…dead" Tea said with a frown as Naruto sighed before squatting down to go through his pockets. "What are you doing now!? Don't mug the guy!" Tea yelled as she tried to pull Naruto off him.

"Relax I'm not doing it to steal, I'm trying to figure out if he has any important info on him. These guys are working for someone so maybe they have info on them, maybe in their wallets or phones. If we learn who is after you then maybe we can avoid them or stage an assault" Naruto said, making Tea stop as her eyes widened in shock at the logic.

"Whoa! That actually makes a lot of sense" she said while Naruto chuckled and pocketed Deschutes' phone and wallet, not before making sure GPS was turned off just in case the employer could track it.

"See? I'm not some low life or anything Tea as if you are going to be safe from them then you have to learn about them as he did mention there would be more coming after you" Naruto said as he moved over to the larger guy and looked through his pockets as well.

"Say where do you live?" Naruto asked, frowning as he found a slip of paper in the larger guy's pocket.

"I'm visiting from Japan and staying in a hotel on 8th Street for the time being" she said, frowning as she looked over his shoulder to see the address on it was of the hotel, meaning they knew where she was and could very well be waiting for her. "Oh god, this is terrible!" Tea said, starting to freak out before Naruto put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Whoa Tea, relax and breathe" he said, looking her in the eyes as she took a few deep breaths. "Now bear with me, I'm not saying this for any reason other than your safety but…I think you should come stay at my place" Naruto said a bit nervously before Tea burst out in a dark blush.

"W-W-What!? I-I can't do that! I just met you!" Tea stuttered out, moving her hands to her cheek after she shoved him away. "And what about all my stuff? All my clothes?" she asked with a frown, not fond of abandoning her luggage.

"I'm only saying it because they don't know where I live, unless you have somewhere else you can safely go to" Naruto said, getting back up after Tea's shove knocked him over. "And I'll have a friend of mine go and get your stuff after I call him and you call the hotel. He isn't the kind of guy anyone would stop and try and mess with so it'll be fine" he added, looking at Tea as she seemed to be calming down after realizing he wasn't taking her back to his place to try anything and was looking out for her.

"Why? Why help me like this?" she asked, confused why someone she just met would be like this and go this far to help her.

"Why not? You are a girl in need and in trouble. I'd have to be a real asshole to just leave you be like this when you are being targeted by some real shady guys. Plus I got involved the second I saved you, knocked the big guy out, and dueled against Deschutes" he told her, making her smile softly at his words before she nodded.

"Now we really need to get out of here as if there are more people chasing you like you said there might be" he told her, reminding her of the potential danger before she nodded and let Naruto grab her hand and rush off with her before they could potentially get caught again.

Tea was stunned as she entered Naruto's apartment as it wasn't just any apartment, it was literally a penthouse apartment and a stunning one at that. She had seen stuff like this in movies so to see him live here made her wonder just who Naruto was.

"You seriously live here?" Tea asked, looking around as she was stunned by it all.

"Well it's my godfather's place, I just live here while he is out travelling and doing whatever he considers research for his books" Naruto said with a bit of a sigh as he handed Tea a photo, her taking it as she saw Naruto next to an older man with unbelievably spikey white hair and a blonde haired woman who made her eyes widen at.

'And I thought my breasts were big…' Tea thought with a blush, looking down at her J cup breasts and suddenly feeling inadequate compared to her as the woman had to be at least an N cup or something if going by Japanese standards. "Who is the lady in the picture?" Tea asked, Naruto chuckling a bit as this had happened a few times.

"She's my god mother and yes, before you ask they are natural and I think an N or O cup if my perverted god father is correct" Naruto said, smirking at Tea's blush in shock and looked back down at the picture. "Her name is Tsunade Senju, a doctor in Japan and around her late 50s despite looking naturally in her early 30s. Don't ask me how her secrets are hers" Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders as he wasn't sure how that was.

"For where you can stay and sleep we have a few spare bedrooms, if the plate on the door doesn't have a name written on it then its vacant as Tsunade and her apprentice have claimed rooms here as well. There is a bathroom here as well if you want to take a bath or something, I can wash your clothes so you can continue to wear what you are until I call my friend which reminds me to have you call the hotel. Tell them his name is Killer Bee" Naruto said, tossing her a cordless phone and making her quickly set the photo down so she could catch it while she was a bit confused by the name of his friend.

"Wow…thanks Naruto, again, for all of this" she said, still amazed that someone she just met would go to all these lengths for someone they too had just met.

"The way I see it I'm just doing what any decent person would Tea, you don't have to thank me. I've been in low places before my god father found me after my parent's died and he wasn't notified so I know having to struggle a bit. Hell I was homeless for a good few years of my early life and it only made me want to help people out more so think nothing of it" he told her and let her know a bit more about himself, hoping it'd help get her to relax a bit more.

Although he understand her tension as she was in the apartment of someone she literally just met.

"You relax after you call the hotel, I'm going to call my friend and try and figure out what this thing is" Naruto said, wiggling the thing he had used to duel Deschutes in the alleyway.

"Got it" Tea said, walking off to find a room to claim and wrote her name on the gold name plate on the door with the dry-erase marker hanging off it. Calling the hotel was easy, claiming she had found a friend to stay with, and honestly getting out of the hotel was good a bit as its fee was cutting into her travel money more than she thought.

Once that was done she quickly hurried to the bathroom and had to resist letting out a squeal at the size of the bathtub in it. 'This must be God's way of repaying me for everything he's put me through' Tea thought with a content sigh as she slipped into the hot bubbly water.

While Tea was relaxing Naruto had a bit of a frown on his face learning the device he had was a Duel Disk which was something that was made by Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusion.

'So that means, if they have this before the public does, that these guys might have ties to either company. Nothing in either guy's wallets either really' Naruto thought as he hadn't taken their full wallets, just anything important such as business cards or scraps of paper which other than the address of Tea's hotel wasn't much. Their phones though were different, them being disposable cellphones with only one number having called both cellphones.

'I seriously might have to call Jiraiya to help me out if I can't find anything on my own' he thought, frowning at the prospect of how secretive all this was as it just spelled danger. 'Whoever hired Deschutes and the big guy has others working for them, they will come after her again in no time so I have to be ready for them and whatever Shadow Games come our way' he thought and while he should be worried or freaking out all he could really think about was keeping Tea safe.

For them to come after her like that screamed something he didn't like and he'd be damned if he let these assholes grab her while he was around her.

Sometimes he wondered if his deck influenced him to act like they would as he would be the first to admit that he liked coming to the rescue of others a little too much.

As if he was a genuine hero.

 **-Chapter End-**

**Happy (late) Birthday The Sith'ari! Thanks for all the great challenges you have thrown my way that I promise I will get around to all of the many many many ones you've sent me and thanks for that first Soul Eater challenge that started this account off all those years ago**

I posted this story, as you can probably tell from the message above, as a birthday gift to a friend of mine. Personally I love the Elemental Heroes as it is one archetype I actively collect in real life so using them in a Yugioh fic is just perfect for me, especially since this challenge has Naruto using Kouya Hibiki's heroes aka the heroes Jaden uses in the GX manga

This is set before Battle City and the beginning is based around Yugioh!-R manga. Eventually he will take part in Battle City, where he meets Ishizu.

I have a good number of plans for this fic and the plot changes Naruto brings so it'll be exciting.

Now Naruto as a character himself, is more just Naruto if he was born in the Yugioh world with various Naruto characters mixed in as well. There are various ways I can use this so we'll see how that goes later on down the road. Naruto doesn't really have anything special in terms of chakra or Kurama or anything but I have some plans for things down the line so look forward to how I do things

I hope you all (especially Sith'ari) liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
